


Art Post: Wolves in the World - Stowaway

by runningondreams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2015, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/pseuds/runningondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a revolutionary war soldier. Tony refuses to acknowledge that what he practices is magic. And that's just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Post: Wolves in the World - Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/gifts).



> My art entry to go along with[ ladyshadowdrake's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/profile) fantastic fic, [Wolves in the World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4011628/chapters/9013258). She took my vague art idea and turned it into a century-spanning adventure set in a steampunk AU of the 1930s. Steve is a revolutionary war soldier. Tony refuses to acknowledge that what he practices is magic. There are decadent parties and airship battles and assassins. Get yourself a snack or some tea (it's a long one!) and go read it!

**Author's Note:**

> Brush credits:  
> I used two brush packs by redheadstock / Obsidian Dawn ([Arcane Circles](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Arcane-Circles-II-Brushes-534612933) and [Tech](http://redheadstock.deviantart.com/art/Tech-Brushes-55089850)). I also used [Cloud Brushes](http://javierzhx.deviantart.com/art/Cloud-Brushes-34277964) by JavierZhX/Blazter.


End file.
